Switching Places
by DeathEater934
Summary: Harry's life isn't what he wishes it was, so how does it change when a potion goes wrong in Potion's class during his last year at Hogwarts? Read to find out. Rated M for future chapters. Contains violence/abuse at the beginning. Male/Male Slash.
1. Chapter 1:Wishing Life was Different

**This is my newest story that I'm writing. I know that I'm starting a lot of new stories, so please bare with me with updates and such. If I have to I'll just update with short chapters or something, but we shall see how this all works out! Enjoy the first chapter of Switching Places! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters that J.K. Rowling created. I do not make any money from my writing either. **

**Summary: Harry's life isn't what he wishes it was, so how does it change when a potion goes wrong in Potion's class during his last year at Hogwarts. **

**Warnings: Post Voldemort. Rated M for future chapters, but that will be a ways down the road. This chapter contains violence and abuse of some sort. **

Chapter One

Harry Potter was sitting in his so-called room at Number 4 Privet Drive staring out the window wishing that his final year at Hogwarts was starting. Being able to defeat Voldemort last year had made Harry elated, yet now Harry was almost unsure of how he was supposed to live his life. In the past, he was always worrying about the evil that was meant to harm him and the prophecy that was set upon him, but now that Voldemort was deceased, he no longer had to worry about that. He was officially the Savior of not only Hogwarts, but of the magical world as well. Sometimes he hated the attention and the fame and wishes he could just disappear and be a normal person and live a somewhat normal life. This is exactly how he felt at his "home" for the past 16 years; unwanted, unloved, and ordinary… actually more likely known as _less_ than ordinary, more like a freak just like his aunt called him and his late mother.

As much as he wished he were normal, he wished he could be normal someplace else, away from these people he calls "family". They are not his family, well technically they are, but they don't act as though they're family. Harry's thoughts are interrupted when he hears footsteps on the stairs just before his door is slammed open and Dudley storms into his room.

"Come 'ere you. Where's my lunch? I told you I'd be back at 1 o'clock and nothin' is on the table for me. You ungrateful arse!" Dudley yells at Harry before punching him in the jaw, making Harry's head twist violently to the side and blood to splatter out of his mouth before whimpering in pain and gaining a blow to the stomach for making a sound. Harry is yanked up by his arm in which is already covered in handprint shaped bruises and possibly even broken from when Dudley stomped on it last week. He swallows back the sob that wants to rib its way out of his throat and walks downstairs to do as Dudley asked of him. After making Dudley his lunch, he ran upstairs as best he could and closed his door before wiping his bloody face on his bed sheets and curled up under the covers, hoping that time would move faster so he could meet up with Ron and Hermione at the train station to leave for his beloved Hogwarts.

Time seemed to go as slow as ever while Harry was still at his summer "home" though. He didn't even feel like he was at home, nor did he feel safe there. Dumbledore always said Harry would be safe with his Aunt and Uncle, but Harry felt completely the opposite when summer came round. His cousin, Dudley seemed to torture him whenever he could, more so when his parents were out and about, leaving the two boys home alone. Harry hated it when they left him alone with Dudley. Dudley would come into Harry's room and use him as his personal punching bag, giving him bruises and possibly even broken bones that Harry wasn't able to fix, even with magic. Which totally sucked due to the fact that Harry was basically in pain 24/7 now. The painkillers he took hardly helped and he just wished that Dudley would go hang out with his friends outside of the house rather than beating him to a bloody pulp.

The one reason he didn't want to go back to school was that he didn't want to have to explain to people why he had bruises all over. He knew some charms that could cover the ones on his face and hands, so Harry felt he would be okay for a while, but he was worried he would forget to put them on or that his roommates would see him when he was changing or showering, which would probably make them faint or throw up from looking at his bruise covered body.

He was scared to tell anyone about what happened at home. He knew that if he did, nothing would change. He just wanted to get through this summer and the next and he would be free from the Dursley's forever. He was most worried about Malfoy finding out. For some strange reason, he didn't want that boy to find out. He thought that he would give him even more shit than normal and totally bash him because he gets beaten up every single day of the summer. Harry knew that Malfoy thought that Harry's life was perfect; that his family worshiped him at home and that he loved his life and loved being worshipped by women and everyone else that fell at his feet.

Harry's life was completely the opposite of that. He fucking hated his life; like literally hated it. He sometimes wished that Voldemort would have succeeded in killing him when he was a baby, so he would not have had to be the "Chosen One." He just thought that title was ridiculous and hated when people called him that or the "Golden Boy," or even their savior. Of course Malfoy called him the Golden boy the most often, but he used all of them, mostly as insults; actually _always_ as insults. Harry didn't think that one word out of Malfoy's mouth was ever conveyed nicely towards him, and Harry sometimes wondered what would have happened if he had accepted Malfoy's hand in friendship during their first year. He had wanted to, but after meeting Ron and Hermione, Malfoy had been a jerk and he didn't want to be friends with someone who didn't accept the other friends he chose. That's why he declined Malfoy's hand that first day of school and sometimes he regretted that decision, both declining his friendship and telling the Sorting Hat to not put him in Slytherin. Sometimes Harry wonders what would have happened if he would've been put into Slytherin. Would Snape have been nicer to him? Would Malfoy have been nicer to him and not mocked him everyday for the past 6 years? It was hard to think about what could have been, so he pushed it to the back of his mind before falling asleep; still in pain, but not being able to make it go away.

The next time Harry woke up, Dudley was standing over his body with a baseball bat and a smug look on his face. Before Harry had time to shield his body from his cousin, Dudley had raised the bat and swung it into Harry's body. Harry screamed out violently when at the first impact of the bat hit him, but of course that didn't stop his crazed cousin. Dudley kept swinging over and over; Harry lost count after the 6th time, starting to feel a bit woozy and in excruciating pain that made him want Dudley to continue until he was dead in his bed; could no longer breathe or continue on in life. Harry prayed to Merlin that he would die. He didn't want to feel anything anymore, but before he could take his last breath, Dudley laughed cruelly and walked out of his room, locking the door behind him and walking to his own room.

Harry passed out after noticing the time; the bright red numbers flashed 9:53 pm. When Harry woke up the next morning, the bright sun was shining into his room and he hissed when the light hit his eyes. He tried to roll his body over so he wouldn't have to look into the sun any longer, but stopped when he felt his entire body scream at him to stop moving. Harry didn't know how long he laid there in bed, just wishing that Dudley would come back and spare him from the pain, but at least 2 days went by, Harry going in and out of sleep before he was even able to move an inch. Harry stomach was growling painfully, not helping him with the pain he was feeling all over his body. Harry suddenly felt his soiled sheets, not having moved for 2 days made him wet the bed at least twice and he started crying softly, embarrassed even though nobody could see him. Nobody knew what Harry was going through and to be honest, Harry didn't think anyone even cared. All Harry could hope was that nobody paid any attention to him this year, but Harry was most worried about Malfoy. He just hoped Malfoy would have the decency to realize that Harry's life sucked and that if Harry could have it his way… he would jump off the Astronomy tower or ask Malfoy to use the killing curse on him, knowing that Malfoy would be the only person to be willing to do so.

But life had a crazy way of surprising you sometimes.

**There you go! First chapter of my new story! I hope you like it. Please review! Even if it is super short, but it will help me know that this story is good enough to be continued. Also, if anyone has suggestions or something they may want to happen, I will take all ideas into consideration for future chapters, or possibly another story! Thanks. xo Angela**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Hogwarts

**Here is the next chapter of my newest story! I hope you guys like it. Make sure to check out my other new story called "The Bachelor: Special Men's Edition" and my still continuing fic "Secrets at the Yule Ball."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters that J.K. Rowling created. I do not make any money from my writing either.**

**Summary: Harry's life isn't what he wishes it was, so how does it change when a potion goes wrong in Potion's class during his last year at Hogwarts.**

**Warnings: Post Voldemort. Rated M for future chapters, but that will be a ways down the road. This chapter contains some swearing, but nothing too bad overall.**

Chapter Two: Arriving at Hogwarts

Harry awoke from blinding pain the morning he was due to set out for the Hogwarts Express. Even though Harry wanted to be away from Dudley and his abuse, he was somewhat unsure about how he would feel when he was at school. Hardly being able to move here for the past 3 months was fine because Harry didn't have much to do; except clean the house and make the meals, but at school he would need to walk to class and up all those stairs everyday and night. He was starting to think going back to school would be a bad thing. If Harry slipped up at all, people would find out, which would then go to the Daily Prophet and be front-page news where the whole world would find out just how pathetic _the_ Harry Potter was. Then everyone would wish he wasn't the Chosen One; Seeing as he couldn't even protect himself without magic, how was he supposed to protect the _entire wizarding world_ with magic?

Harry tried to stand up, and after some difficulty made it over to his school trunk to make sure everything was packed up before getting dressed. He slowly made his way downstairs to cook breakfast for the Dursley's and was thankful it was only 7, otherwise they would be bitching and moaning that there wasn't any food on the table for them to eat. Harry made pancakes, eggs, and bacon before the Dursley's trudged down the stairs. Harry thankfully got everything on the table before they started bitching.

"Don't forget we have to leave here at 10:30, otherwise you'll be stuck with me for the school year, Sir." Harry made sure to not look his uncle in the eye while talking and waited for a reply before going back to his room.

"Alright, alright. Go to your room, boy," Harry's uncle replied angrily before Harry went to his room at quickly as he could with all of his injuries.

When it was time to leave the house, Harry had to bring all of his things down to the car before putting them in the trunk himself, which did not help his body whatsoever. Then he sat in the backseat and shut himself up for the 20-minute drive to freedom.

When Harry was finally able to step out of the car and pull his things away from it, he felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders and he couldn't be happier that right now he wouldn't have to go back to that hell house for an entire school year. He kept his head down, realizing his face was still covered in bruises and almost ran to the bathroom. He knew he technically wasn't at school yet, but he had to use a charm to cover them up, he couldn't have anyone seeing them. He quickly covered them up and ran to the platform, going through the wall to get to platform 9¾ where the Hogwarts Express was set to take off any minute now.

He put his trunk and Hedwig on the train before going to find a compartment, either empty or with his friends. When he was walking down the hallway to look for compartments, he looked up and stopped abruptly when he saw Malfoy standing right in front of him.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered at him.

"Malfoy," Harry replied without any emotion before looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong with you Potter? Had to use a charm to fix your ugly face?" Malfoy stated before laughing evilly. Harry's head shot up when he mentioned using a charm on his face and Harry blanched.

"What are you… what are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked worriedly, but trying to sound angry so Malfoy didn't get suspicious.

"The charm. On your face. I can tell you're using one, it's not hard to spot actually." Malfoy smirked after telling Harry about his ability to notice he was wearing a charm. Harry didn't even know what to say.

"I'm not. It's nothing. I have to go, Malfoy." Harry looked scared as he tried to make Malfoy believe that he wasn't wearing a charm and that nothing was wrong with him. When Harry walked about from Malfoy without another word, Malfoy turned to watch him go, his face had a look of confusion on it. Draco Malfoy knew that something with his childhood nemesis was not right, and he wanted to find out what it was. Draco Malfoy was going to get to the bottom of this; of why Harry Potter was suddenly acting different than he normally does towards him.

Harry finally found an empty compartment and went inside and sat down, sighing when he was able to relax his bruised and broken muscles and bones. He didn't realize how tired he was, but the next thing Harry knew he was sleeping on the bench of the compartment.

When Harry woke up, he heard quiet voice talking close to him. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked to get used to the light before sitting up to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting across from him and staring at him as he moved around.

"Hi Harry. We didn't want to wake you, but we're nearing at Hogwarts now," Hermione said to him and smiled at him. Harry smiled back slightly before stretching out and saying hi to everyone. Ginny and Ron both said hello and asked how he was and how his summer was.

"It was fine. Glad to be back though. How was your summer?" Harry replied, not wanting to even tell his closest friends that the past summer had been the worst summer of his life by far. Ginny and Ron started talking about the family vacation they went on to visit Charlie and how wonderful it was to relax all summer.

After a few minutes, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny left the compartment to grab their things and Harry left as well, making sure his robes weren't too badly wrinkled before leaving the compartment to go up to the castle to eat at the lovely feast. Harry was unsure of when the last time he ate a full meal was. He was starving and just wanted the pain he was feeling to stop. He wanted desperately to go to Madame Pomfrey and ask her for pain potions, but then he would have to tell her what his cousin had done and he didn't want anyone to find out. Maybe he could find healing spells or something in a book in the library? Geez, he was starting to sound like Hermione.

Harry met back up with his friends outside one of the carriages before it took off and headed for the castle. When they reached the grounds, they walked the remainder of the way and went to sit in the Great Hall for the sorting of the incoming first years before they would be able to partake in the feast that Harry could hardly wait any longer for.

Harry and his friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry facing towards the Slytherin table, before he put his elbows on the table and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, wanting the pain to stop and not knowing what to do.

Little did Harry know that Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table facing him and looking at him in curiosity; wanting to find out what exactly was going on with the boy that used to insult him and scoff at him whenever he passed. Harry Potter had changed, and Draco Malfoy was curious as to find out why.

Isn't it strange how people can change over the course of 7 years?

**There's the second chapter! :) Review and thanks for reading. xo Angela**


	3. Chapter 3: Potions Disaster

**Here is the next chapter of my newest story! I hope you guys like it. Make sure to check out my other new story called "The Bachelor: Special Men's Edition" and my still continuing fic "Secrets at the Yule Ball."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters that J.K. Rowling created. I do not make any money from my writing either.**

**Summary: Harry's life isn't what he wishes it was, so how does it change when a potion goes wrong in Potion's class during his last year at Hogwarts.**

**Warnings: Post Voldemort. Rated M for future chapters, but that will be a ways down the road. This chapter contains some swearing, but nothing much else.**

Chapter 3: Potions Disaster

It was officially the first day of classes of Harry Potter's final year at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't have been more excited. After getting his O.W.L's last year, Harry found out he was still able to continue on in Potions. Although Harry wished that Slughorn was still teaching it, but Snape was back at the post and would make life extremely difficult for Harry, especially now that Harry no longer had Snape's old potions book. He got ready for the day before heading down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. They talked about their upcoming classes while eating before heading off in separate directions. Harry headed off with Ron to Care of Magical Creatures. He didn't exactly want to take this class still, and neither did Ron, but they wanted to support Hagrid since otherwise not many people would be continuing on in his subject.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry went the Herbology where he partnered up with Neville and chatted during the entire period while they were working with some weird plant-thing that he couldn't remember the name of at the moment. After Herbology, it was lunchtime and Harry didn't eat much, starting to feel kind of sick and worrying about his next and final class for the day… Potions.

When Harry walked into the classroom in the dungeons he took a seat near the back of the room he put his head on his arms on the table in front of him. When he heard the door slam shut and the billowing of robes, he knew Snape had entered the room and he picked his head up off his arms to pay attention to Snape's lesson.

"Nice nap, Potter?" someone drawled from beside him. Harry's head snapped to the side at the familiar voice and he groaned when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to him.

"Were there no other seats that you could take? Or did you just want to bother the shit out of me some more?" Harry asked somewhat angrily. He didn't want Malfoy to keep on pestering him about the bloody charm he had to use because he didn't want him to find out the truth. Malfoy would blab to everyone what was wrong with Harry if he was able to get it out of him.

"This was the last seat open when I came in, Potter. I wouldn't sit next to you willingly, I assure you." Draco scoffed and looked towards the front of the classroom to listen to Snape's lesson for the day.

After the lesson, it was time to make a very complicated potion and it was only the first day. Harry started heating his cauldron before getting all of the ingredients from the store cupboard.

Harry thought that for the first time without his special Potions book, he was actually doing well, but that seemed to change all too fast for Harry's liking. Harry couldn't think of anything that he had done wrong, but as he was reading through the directions, by this point his potion was supposed to be a sky blue, but it was an emerald green.

"Fuck" Harry whispered as quietly as he could, hoping that Snape wouldn't give him detention for screwing up in his class yet again.

"Potter, what did you do! It's supposed to be blue not that ugly green color," Malfoy steamed at him. "Can't you do anything right!"

At hearing that, Harry was stunned, but more than anything he was upset by Malfoy's words. Before Harry could make a comeback or wipe the upset look off his face, his potion bubbled over and blew up. The green-colored potion flew all over Harry and the nearby Malfoy before Snape came over to see what the trouble was.

"Potter's potion was green instead of blue. Get this shit off of me; it's burning! Potter, I'm gonna kill you!" Malfoy cried out in haste before Snape pushed him out the door to go to Madame Pomfrey to get checked over to see if there were any lasting side-affects. Harry wasn't allowed to go to the hospital wing yet; Snape made him clean everything up first, knowing that any mistakes that could have been made would not have made the potion burn on one's skin. After Harry cleaned everything up, he was able to leave class to go to the hospital wing for a check-up. When he entered, Malfoy billowed past him, all the while muttering angrily under his breath. Harry only caught every few words, but "Potter," "ridiculous," and a few choice swear words was all Harry caught as Malfoy left. Harry got checked by Pomfrey who said that everyone seemed fine and to come back if he felt any pain.

Harry felt fine, but knew that he had failed today in potions class, so he was worrying about that. He couldn't fail that class, especially if he was going to be an Auror.

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower and threw his things on his bed before falling onto it and curling up into a ball. He couldn't get those words that Malfoy had said to him out of his head. _Can't you do anything right!_ Harry was starting to believe that he was a failure in potions, at friendships, relationships, and in life. Harry had heard those words before from the one person that he wished he could have lived his live without. His cousin Dudley. Now that Malfoy had said those same words, Harry was starting to believe they were true. Harry didn't understand why the words Malfoy said had affected him so much, but over the past year or two, every time Malfoy said something hurtful to Harry, Harry started to believe these things were true; that nobody loved him, that his parents were glad to be rid of him, and that he should have never been born. Thinking about all these things, Harry realized that tears were coming out of his stinging eyes. He wasn't sure if he was crying because of the hurtful words Malfoy said to him, or if it was just a side-affect from the potion that blew up all over him earlier. Harry tried to believe that it was the latter, but he knew in his heart, that the tears had started flowing because of the words that had come out of Malfoy's mouth.

Harry couldn't forget about it; anything that Malfoy had said to him that had hurt him over the years. Now it was all coming to the surface and Harry was remembering just how pained he was at the strong words of hate coming from his enemy. Harry wasn't sure if he would ever truly be able to forget the hateful words voiced towards him, but he was sure as hell that he was going to try and not let anyone notice, especially Malfoy, that he actually agreed with the words they were saying to him.

**There you are! :) R & R is appreciated greatly! xo Angela**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up A Changed Man

_Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating my DRARRY stories. I've been extremely swamped with my classes, and I haven't been motivated to write further chapters yet. I've started writing a bunch of WilSon stories from Days Of Our Lives, so check those out while you're waiting for new DRARRY updates! I found this lovely gem while looking through my word documents, so I thought I'd share to at least give you something! Thanks for being patient with me... Now, onto the next chapter of Switching Places! :)_

Chapter Four: Waking Up a Changed Man

When Harry went to bed that night, he was wearing his usual maroon pajamas and was extremely comfortable and warm in the Gryffindor tower. He was the first one in bed and that's how he liked it; that way nobody saw his scars and nobody could ask him about them. He took a deep breath and tried to settle down on his back. The only comfortable position he was able to sleep in was on his back, seeing as he possibly had a cracked rib or two and maybe a broken arm from his cousin Dudley back home. He sighed and willed himself not to cry. He didn't want to be upset about this anymore. He didn't want to have to resort to tragic measures, but he was becoming closer to not being able to control himself any further.

On the other side of the castle, Draco Malfoy was getting ready for bed in his dorm, wearing Slytherin green boxers and nothing else. Even though it was cold in the dungeons, he was perfectly content. The coolness of the air around him felt good and he slid beneath the equally cool sheets. Before drifting to sleep, Malfoy thought of Harry Potter and why he was acting so strangely. Then the image of himself covered in green goo came into his mind and he scowled, suddenly angry with the boy for letting his potion explode. With that as his last thought, Draco slipped into a dreamless sleep.

It must've been about midnight when Harry woke up shivering. Why was he so cold? He had definitely been warm and toasty when he had gone to sleep. He reached under his pillow to grab his wand and started to freak out a bit when he his fingers met… nothing. Did somebody steal his wand while he was sleeping? He sat up and looked around, but the room looked… different than before he went to sleep. He brought his arms up to wrap around his body to try and warm himself up and noticed that his arms were bare. 'What the fuck?' Harry thought to himself. Why wasn't he wearing his pajama shirt? And why was it so fucking freezing in here? It never got this cold up here, maybe in the dungeons where the stupid Slytherin house has to stay, but not up here. Harry sat up and reached around for his glasses, but couldn't find them. After blinking a few times Harry realized something very strange; that he could see clearly… and without his glasses. Something was seriously wrong. Harry was somewhat out of it since he had just woken up, so he wasn't thinking clearly or seeing straight. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom and went inside. **(A/N: Let's just say the dorms are built the same way and the bathroom is in basically the same place in all the dorms)** He went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face before looking up into the mirror above the sink. When his eyes met his mirror image's eyes, Harry wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he should scream, faint, slap himself, or throw up. Harry didn't know if he was dreaming, or if this was reality; all Harry Potter knew was that he was somehow in the body of Draco Malfoy.

What Harry didn't know was that Draco Malfoy was awoken in Gryffindor tower when he shifted his body and almost screamed out loud when his body felt as though it was on fire. When he looked down, Draco realized that he was wearing red-colored long-sleeved pajamas and was confused as hell. He stood up somewhat difficultly, not understanding why he was in so much pain and walked slowly to the bathroom. Without turning the light on, he lifted the shirt and was able to see in the moonlight streaming through the windows that his body was covered in different colored bruises of all different shapes and sizes. To Draco, it looked as though he had been beaten to a bloody pulp and had been left to die. He went over to the mirror and leaned against the sink with one arm before recoiling, feeling as though his arm was broken in half and shouldn't be used whatsoever. When he reached for the light switch and flicked it on, he got the shock of his life when he was looking in the mirror, but into the eyes of none other than Harry Potter.

Both boys were unsure of what was going on and wanted to be back where they belonged. They both left their dorm rooms and went in search of… their original bodies.

Harry was walking up the many steps from the dungeon, feeling better than he had in months, while Draco was trying not to scream bloody murder every time he took a step down the one million stairs to where his body would hopefully be located.

When Harry reached the fifth floor landing, he took a break and looked up, just happening to notice something rather strange one floor above him. His body was leaning against the wall, panting heavily and tears were littering his face. Harry sighed and climbed the rest of the stairs two at a time before standing before himself. Draco (still in Harry's body) was crying now and just wanted the pain to stop; he wasn't used to pain like this and he didn't ever want to get used to it. Draco looked up quickly when he heard hurried footsteps and he blanched.

"Potter? What the fuck did you do?" Draco wondered, but coming out in Harry Potter's voice. They both looked at each other, looking their respective bodies up and down to check for lasting injuries other than the one's Harry, and now Draco, knew were covering Harry's body.

"I didn't do anything, Malfoy," Harry was starting to freak out, realizing that Draco would probably ask about all of his injuries sooner or later.

"Shit, Potter. Why does your body look like it's been beaten to a bloody pulp? It hurts like a bitch." Harry looked up at Malfoy, knowing that the questions were coming before shrugging slightly in Draco's body.

"Probably because I was… beaten to a bloody pulp, I mean. Multiple times," Harry finished in a whisper before a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"Stop blubbering, Potter. You're in my body, and Malfoy's do _not_ cry. So stop it," Draco said somewhat angrily, but starting to feel bad for the boy whose body he was currently residing in.

"What's going on Malfoy? Why are we in each other's bodies? Although, I'm a bit grateful to escape the pain for a few hours…" Harry replied quietly. Draco scoffed.

"Yea, I can see fucking why! Your arm is bloody broken Potter, and you could have internal bleeding for Merlin's sake. I need to bring your body to the freaking Hospital Wing." Harry stepped closer to Draco and tried to talk him out of it.

"Malfoy, you can't. If I go to Madame Pomfrey, she's going to ask what happened, and I just… I can't tell anyone what happened to me. Please," Harry begged him.

"Do please stop begging, Potter. Malfoy's do not beg. Christ. Fine, I won't go to the bloody nurse, but how are we supposed to fix this? I don't want to be the bloody Boy Who Lived, I just don't. Merlin, Potter! Does this have anything to do with the green goo I was covered in yesterday? I'm going to kill you!" Harry looked up at him when he said that and Draco could tell he shouldn't have said that. The body of Draco Malfoy was standing completely still, and the facial expression it carried was one of horror and fear. Draco tried to backtrack quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't thinking." Harry scoffed at him and his words.

"Obviously not." They both didn't know what to do. For the time being they were stuck in each other's bodies, unknowing of how they got there or how to return "home".

After staring at each other for a while, Draco decided to try and make a plan.

"Okay, Potter. As much as I hate to say this, we're going to have to play along and pretend to be each other until we can figure out what's going on. So go back to Slytherin and sleep, because I have to look good. My schedule of classes is in my book bag in my trunk and it shouldn't be too bad for you." Draco must've been pretty sure this would work, but Harry was unsure.

"Malfoy, don't fuck things up for me, alright? Be nice to my friends, since technically right now they're your friends. All the stuff you'll need is in my trunk so it'll be fine." Harry sighed and hoped that pretending to be each other would turn out to be easier than they expected.


	5. Chapter 5: Keeping Up the Charade

Chapter Five: Keeping up the Charade

The next morning, Harry awoke hoping the night before had just been some terrible dream. After looking into the mirror and seeing gray eyes looking back at him, he sighed, knowing that this was in fact reality. Harry was worried he wouldn't be able to live up to Malfoy's reputation. How long was he going to BE Malfoy? He prayed to Merlin it was only a day or two. He didn't know how long he could handle it, and he hadn't even encountered any Slytherins yet. This was headed for disaster, and too soon for Harry's own comfort.

Up in the Gryffindor dormitory, Draco woke up and had to bite back the scream that wanted to crawl out of his throat. He couldn't believe he had to pretend to be Harry bloody Potter. Of all people, why him? He couldn't have to pretend to be Crabbe or Goyle, or someone else he actually could stand for more than two minutes at a time?

It was breakfast time, so both boys got ready and went to the Great Hall, both thankful they hadn't seen any of their "friends" yet. When Harry entered the Great Hall, he almost started walking to the Gryffindor table, but was given a glare by… himself, and then he scowled and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Just as he sat down, pug-face Pansy slithered up to his side, and he had to fight back the flinch that wanted to work through his body. He didn't know how Draco acted when Pansy's hands were all over him. Her hand moved from his hard to land on his thigh, moving up toward his groin. He was shocked that pug-face would do this in the Great Hall, in front of everyone! Without thinking, Harry jumped up, knocking the goblet on the table in front of him over, spilling its contents onto Pansy's robes.

"Draco! What is going on? You're acting weird." Pansy was gaping at him. Did Draco usually like that? He shivered internally thinking about what Draco and Pansy had done together. Merlin, that's disgusting.

"Um, I have to go." Harry strode out of the Great Hall as he had seen Draco done many times before, hoping he got his walk at least right. He hadn't made it very far from the hall when he was brought into a nearby classroom.

"What are you trying to pull here, Potter? Are you trying to get us both killed?" Draco sneered at him. It was awkward to be getting yelled at by himself, by his own voice. But he pushed those thoughts aside.

"Malfoy, pug-face had her bloody hands all over me. Do you actually enjoy that kind of treatment? Bloody disgusting if you ask me." Harry shivered again, still feeling Pansy's hands near his crotch. He sighed, realizing that it wouldn't have really been his crotch though, so that made him feel a bit better. He broke out of his thoughts when a hand was shaken in front of his face.

"What?"

"Seriously Potter, did you not listen to a word I've said?" Draco was pissed, Harry could tell. He instantly felt bad, but why? Harry hated Malfoy, didn't he?

"Listen to me closely, Potter. You act like you like those pug hands on you, otherwise Pansy will know something's up, okay?" Harry just nodded, not knowing what else to say. Draco used the word "pug" too… What does that mean? When Harry came back to reality once again, he noticed Draco was at the door. He turned once more to speak before leaving.

"And no. I don't particularly like her hands near my prized appendage, but there's not really much I can do about it now, can I?" And with that, Draco was off. Harry was confused beyond belief. Draco didn't like Pansy's hands on him? Why in Merlin's name didn't he tell her to shove off then? Draco held that kind of power in Slytherin, didn't he? Maybe there was more to Draco than Harry thought…

Once Draco had left Harry's presence, Draco continued to will himself not to burst into tears. Although it wouldn't look as bad if Harry Potter was the one crying rather than Draco Malfoy, it would still make people talk, and he didn't want that. Especially not now, now that they were in each other's bodies and had no idea why, or how to fix it. Draco wanted things to go back to the way they were. He just wanted to be himself again. He didn't want to be in excruciating pain, didn't like having to use charms on his bruises. He remembered back to the train when he told Harry off for wearing a charm on his face. Oh, how he wishes he could go back and not say anything. That hadn't been very nice of him; not that he was ever nice to Harry, but still. That's not really how he was; that's just how he had to act. He didn't know how else to act around the boy, otherwise people would get suspicious, and his father wouldn't like that; not one bit.

Nobody in Slytherin knew what he was really like; no one knew his true personality, his true feelings, nothing. It was a hard charade to keep up with, but he had to. To survive, he had to hide who he truly was. He feared that his mother knew, knew all about the charade he was putting on, and he prayed that she wouldn't say anything to his father. He needed his father to believe that he was still on his side. Even after everything that's happened, and now that Voldemort is finally gone, he still can't act the way he wants. He can't be the nice, easy going, fun young guy that he wants to be. The Malfoy burden is still weighing over him, and there's no way for that to stop. The only way out, is to do something that he doesn't really want to do. But he's thought about it a lot in the past few weeks, even more in the past few days. But being in Harry Potter's body right now was the only thing keeping him from jumping off the astronomy tower to rid himself of the pain. Little did he know that Harry had been thinking about doing the exact same thing.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something to my readers! Hope you like it anyways :] R&amp;R please!<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Figuring Out What To Do

_Found out that I had another chapter written, but hadn't posted it yet. SORRY for the long wait! :( ENJOY._

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Figuring out what to do<p>

Harry and Draco had gone almost a week without anyone finding out what was going on. It was hard for both of them since neither knew what was really going on with the other person. They tried to stay out of each other's way, tried to not get into any brawls in front of other students. They ran into each other accidentally once in a while, and would mention little things to change about the other's behavior if it was necessary, but other than that, no words were shared.

It was strange that neither had talked about what they were going to do to figure out how to fix the problem. So far, neither of them knew what to do; they were just at a loss. It was late one night, the 8th night of their switch, that Harry started to feel bad about it. He realized that he was keeping Draco locked in pain, pain that he didn't necessarily deserve. Harry needed to figure out how to get back to his own body, so everything could go back to normal and they could just forget about all of this. It was that night that he realized he didn't have his invisibility cloak with him. Draco had it. How was he going to get into the restricted section of the library without it? How was he going to figure out how to fix this without having a way to get around at night? He was pacing the Slytherin common room, trying to work things out in his head. There was nobody awake, since it was past 1 am, and the Slytherins all seemed to go to bed early, and rise early as well. It was not the way he would've expected, but that worked for him. It gave him time to think, time to be by himself in the common room.

He heard a noise hear the portrait entrance, and froze in fear. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. But then he noticed the portrait close and nobody was there. What was that? Could it be Peeves, or someone just messing with him? He wasn't sure. Then he heard his voice. His voice calling his name, and he jumped in fright. What the fuck? Was that…Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off his body and it fell to the floor.

"Merlin, Draco! I nearly had a heart attack." Harry didn't even realize that he used Draco's first name. Draco did though, but decided not to say anything, he was on a mission.

"Potter, we have to figure out a way to switch back. I can't go on in this horrid pain everyday. Spells don't make it better, and I'm getting sick of spending time with your Gryffindor saints." Draco tried to make it sound like he really wanted to get back to his own life, however, that was far from the truth. He had actually felt relieved that Potter hadn't come to him sooner to fix this, but he feared if they didn't fix it soon, that it would become permanent; or worse, Harry would find out more about him than he wanted him to.

"Yes, I agree. I realized that I didn't have my invisibility cloak with me to go searching in the library for answers. Wait, how did you find it?"

"It was in your trunk, I just… I wasn't snooping if that's what you're thinking Potter. I was looking for one of your books, and I came across it." Draco stumbled over his words, because he had been snooping a little bit. He didn't want Harry to know that though.

"Okay, fine. Can we go to the library now then, to find out if there are answers for this little problem we have going on here? Did you bring anything else with you?" Harry was hoping Draco would've brought the Marauder's map with him, but he doubted it. There was no way Draco would even know what it was; it was just a blank piece of parchment to him.

"Um, no? Should I have?"

"I guess not. Let's just go."

"Lead the way, Potter." Harry grabbed the cloak from the floor and draped it over both of them before starting toward the door to dungeons.

"Keep close, this thing doesn't cover as well as it used to. Plus, you're taller than I am." Draco nodded, and crouched a little bit, getting closer to Harry before remembering that he was in Harry's body, therefore he was shorter.

"Potter, you're in my body, remember? You're the tall one right now." Harry looked down and then remembered. How could he have forgotten that little detail? Otherwise, he wouldn't be with Draco in the first place.

"Sorry, forgot for a minute…"

They continued toward the library, taking small, careful steps, as to make as little noise as possible. It was late; way too late for students to be out of their dorms, so they needed to not get caught. If they did, they were in for hell. They were close, too close, when they heard a noise. They stopped, looked at each other, and Harry grabbed Draco's hand to pull him into the nearest nook in the hall they were in.

"Shh, I think it's Filch!" Harry whisper-shouted. His heart was beating rapidly, as was Draco's, but Draco's was beating for a completely different reason. Harry was so worried about Filch, that he didn't realize he was still holding onto Draco's hand. Draco's eyes looked down at their hands locked together, not being able to take his eyes off the sight. Draco tried calming his racing heart, not wanting to feel this way, not wanting anyone, especially Harry to know that he felt the way he did. A few minutes passed and Draco was pulled from his thoughts when his hand was tugged on again, and the two of them were off again, speeding toward the library in more haste than before.

When they reached the library, they made it to the stacks before Harry let go of Draco's hand. Neither boy said anything, but Harry hadn't really thought about the hand holding at any point during the night. Draco on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it. They started looking through the stacks of books, trying to find something, anything that could help them. It was almost 3 AM before they called it a night. Not finding anything that could help them, Harry knew they would have to go into the restricted section to find what they needed. He knew that it was more advanced magic, which worried him. He feared they would be stuck this way forever. As much as being away from the pain that raced through his body was a nice vacation for him, he didn't want Draco to see into his life more than he had to. They would have to wait until later to do more research, but he was starting to get weary about whether or not they would be able to find a solution on their own. All he could do was hope for the best, and to pray that everything would turn out well.

They walked back to the Slytherin dorms so Harry wouldn't get caught outside the common room this late. Just before Harry ducked under the cloak to go inside, Draco's voice stopped him.

"We'll figure this out, Potter. We just need more time." Harry looked at the ground in nervousness.

"Um, I hope so Draco. I hope so. Goodnight" Harry whispered to Draco, not noticing the slip of his first name yet again, before turning to go inside the Slytherin common room. Draco let out a heaving breath before walking back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry had called him Draco…multiple times tonight, and didn't show any remorse for doing so. It was something that Draco was definitely not used to, but something that he could grow accustomed to in the future. That is all that Draco wanted after all; For Harry to accept his hand in friendship and for them to not hate each other. The truth was, Draco didn't hate Harry. He was just upset that Harry had rejected him. He tried to turn those feelings of rejection into feelings of hate, but it wasn't possible for him to do so. There was nothing that he could do, or that Harry could do that would truly make Draco hate him. He felt quite the opposite about Harry actually, yet nobody knew; nobody could find out his true feelings. His father would kill him, and so would any Slytherin that found out. For now, and forever, he would have to keep this to himself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay in Harry's body without completely losing it.

To be continued…


End file.
